ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith Silver
Keith Silver is a male villain Biography Keith Silver was a male clone created by the XCOM who developed the Keith Series for use in the ARMS experiments. A young Silver would be a test subject who resided at a special facility where he was given a canary as a pet. This bird was kept in a cage and Keith Silver would often hear the canary sing to him which would put him at peace. In this time, he would encounter his older brother Keith Black that would seek to guide him. He would shepherd him into taking part in his ARMS implantation. Once done, he would be taken for testing where he used his newfound ARMS to fire powerful blasts that could annihilate targets which would normally take an entire battalion to destroy. However, the scientists in charge of the program did not believe Keith Silver were using his abilities properly. Thus, Keith Black intervened where he took Silver's canary and implanted the material of the ARMS within it where it gradually took over the bird turning it into a monstrous being. A tearful Keith Silver was forced to use his abilities to destroy the mutated canary and forcing him to embark on a more crueler path in life. As a result, Silver became a ruthless enforcer within the ranks of XCOM and served as one of the leading operatives for the Keith Series. His ARMS was then given the code name of Mad Hatter who had great destructive power. When the ARMS children traveled to America, they sought to find the headquarters of XCOM in the United States. Their travels led them to the town of Gallows Bell where they were initially attacked by the Chapel Children. These children sought to use the ARMS in order to overthrow XCOM but this plan was discovered by XCOM. However, despite their plans, Keith Silver decided to act on his accord and took a large group of soldiers along with cyborgs to achieve the goal of recovering the ARMS children. Silver decided to act openly and rejected his 'sister' Keith Violet's attempts at a more peaceful option. Keith Silver openly assaulted the town and intended to challenge as well as destroy the Jabberwock. As a result, he encountered Ryo Saotome and entered into the battle himself where he kept the ARMS child on the run with his own energy project limb. However, Saotome managed to trick Silver and used the opportunity to go close quarters to scratch him on the chest. The damage could not be healed as the Jabberwock's claws negated an ARMS healing abilities. In shock, Silver decided to transform into the Mad Hatter in order to destroy Saotome but he was briefly saved by his friend “fill”. Before “fill” could escape, Silver damaged his/her leg forcing the pair back to the ground where the Mad Hatter attempted to kill “fill” until Ryo transformed into Jabberwock. As Jabberwock, he intercepted Silver's energy attack and magnified it back at the Mad Hatter thus greatly damaging him. Overview Personality and attributes In appearance, his human form shared the same appearance as the other members of the Keith series namely being a blond white skinned male. At any point, he was able to transform into his ARMS form where he resembled a large skeletal monstrous bipedal being. He makes Godai look calm and collected. Keith Silver doesn't just enjoy battle, he revels in it. He will gladly destroy anyone and anything so he can get his thrills, even disobeying the other Keiths and Alice. His abilities made him believe that he was invincible and thus he was overconfident. As a result, he was shocked when Ryo Saotome managed to scratch his chest and that the wound did not heal. Powers and abilities As an ARMS, Silver was equipped with a bio-implant that was camouflaged within his body that provided him with superhuman abilities. However, unlike the ARMS protytpes, the Keith series lacked an artificial intelligence within their implant. His power also meant that other ARMS vibrated in sympathy at Keith's implant and he himself could sense the powerful vibrations from Jabberwock. This same trait provided him a number of powers above a human namely a natural healing factor that repaired any damage done to his body. Such a regenerative process was negated, however, by those that were specially made to assault ARMS like the Jabberwock program. The Mad Hatter was able to shift his left arm into its ARMS configuration where it resembled a monstrous limb that had the power to emit high temperature particle beams. These blasts generated high temperatures that were able to destroy buildings and vehicles that would normally take an entire battalion to destroy. In addition, he could emit an energy shield that could intercept attacks thus protecting the Mad Hatter from such assaults. His ultimate attack was the Brionic Spear that would normally obliterate his opponents. Category:The Keiths